1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dried noodle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with dried noodles, the noodles easily adhere to each other during boiling, and thus a cook needs to stir the noodles during cooking. Furthermore, it is necessary to wash the boiled noodles with water to eliminate a viscid sensation.
Conventional dried noodles are produced by having undergone a drying step for which a long time is required. In general, a raw noodle string is dried under a condition that is close to natural drying at a low temperature of 20 to 60° C. over 2 to 20 hours. In such production process, cracking is produced frequently due to fine changes in the humidity and temperature during drying. Therefore, drying for a long time as mentioned above is essential for preventing cracking of a noodle due to excess evaporation of moisture.